


mourn with the moon, and the stars up above

by cosmical



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, sad tommyinnit, strongly implied, tommyinnit angst, what the fuck is comfort amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmical/pseuds/cosmical
Summary: Tommy understands, now. He understands it all. Dream never cared. Dream was never his friend. Dream's never been on anyone's side, only his own. Tommy understands that now.He can finally breathe.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 249





	mourn with the moon, and the stars up above

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags.

It's peaceful up here.

The ground is miles below him. His feet is dangling off the edge, and he's never felt more free.

For the first time in a long time, Tommy feels calm. It's serene. The sun has just set over the horizon, a thin layer of condensation forming on his exposed arms, chilling him.

Tommy understands, now. He understands it all. Dream never cared. Dream was never his friend. Dream's never been on anyone's side, only his own. Tommy understands that now.

He can finally breathe.

No more wars, no more betrayal. It's just him, the clouds, the moon, and the stars.

He's pushed everything aside for his country. He's sacrificed so much, only to be thrown away when he was no longer needed. But he doesn't feel anger. Instead, he just feels sad. It also makes everything more clearer. He's never had friends in the first place.

He had no one. He _has_ no one. He doesn't need anyone.

He clutches the photo of ~~his best friend~~ the President, tight in his fist.

 _Tubbo_.

A sob escapes him. He stands up.

He can't see — tears blurring his vision — but it's fine. It's all okay now.

Soon, he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. Soon, no one else can betray him.

He balances on the pillar, looking down at the ground. Wind ruffles his hair, as he extends a leg to hover over nothing.

He's not scared. Not anymore.

He takes the step.

For a split second, he thinks. _What a nice way to go._

. . .

_TommyInnit fell from a high place_

—

Tommy wakes up.

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know who he is.

The sky is a bright blue. Fluffy, white clouds painting the blue canvas. The sun is shining, and there's a light breeze.

"Hello, new friend!" A voice calls out to him. He turns. He remembers. Wilbur. Ghostbur?

"Hello."

"You're a ghost too!" Wil- Ghostbur says, excitedly.

Tommy looks at his hands. They're a faded blue.

"Yeah. I guess I am."

It's a beautiful day outside. Everyone is grieving.

Wilbur takes Tommy to the bench.

Two brothers, two founders.

Tommy's free.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing angst.


End file.
